Code Lyoko Fan Fiction: The Other Angel
by dinosaur5283
Summary: Anna Ender is the new girl at Kadic Academy. She joins the Lyoko group but will her past reveal her true identity? Go though Anna's journey of love, loss, hate, friendship, and revelation. Two love triangles OC/Ulrich/Yumi and OC/Ulrich/Odd Please read, this is my first story. Reviews are welcome. No flames please, I burn easily.
1. Character Introduction

Name: Anna Enders

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Personality: Tomboy, kind, intelligent, fun-loving , and adventurous

Appearance: Long red hair, gray eyes, moderate height and build,

Clothes: Green t-shirt, blue shorts, gray converse, red and green bracelets

Favorite Colors: Red,green,and purple

Favorite Animal:Red Tail Panda

Bio.: Anna moved to France from the UK so she could go to the best school her parents could afford. She loves to read, play sports, and dance. She will stand up for what she believes in and don't mess with her friends, you will regret it.


	2. Chapter 1:The New Girl

I walked to my dorm room with Mr. Delmas, my new principal, and my new gym teacher, Jim. "And this will be your home for the rest of the school year Ms. Enders." Mr. Delmas said opening the door to an unfurnished room. The room contained a sheet less bed, a bare desk, a small wardrobe, and a few empty shelves to hold some of my things. I set my suitcase on the floor next to the bed and Jim set a the two boxes which contained my belongings on the bed. "Breakfast is from 7 am and dinner is at 7 pm. It is against the rules to be in your room between 8 am and 4:30 pm. Your curfew is at 9 pm. If you are caught out after curfew you will be sent to bed and you will be sent to the principles office in the morning." Jim said. "You will begin classes tomorrow. Here is your schedule."Mr. Delmas handed me a sheet of paper with my classes on it. I looked it over. "We hope that you will find Kadic to your liking and that you will enjoy your time here." Mr. Delmas and Jim both left the room closing the door behind themselves. I folded the paper and set it in my pocket. I started to unpack my things. After everything was placed where I wanted it I checked the time, 8:27. 'Maybe I should go and explore the campus, get used to my new home. I exited my room and walked down the stairs to the main entrance to the dormitory. I opened the door and walked outside. The night air was cool and relaxing. I walked around for a while taking note of where everything was. I decided to take a walk through the nearby forest. I climbed up a tree and rested there. I sat listening to the sounds of the night. I slowly fell asleep paying no attention to anything but sleep. I woke up with a start. I pulled out my mobile and checked the time, 9;50! I had been asleep for over an hour! I jumped out of the tree and looked around. I could hear voices in the distance. Afraid, I hid behind the tree and listened. "Great job you guys. Ya know I really think that I'm really getting closer to-" "Yeah yeah yeah, materializing Aelita, shutting down the super computer, blah blah blah!" "Cut it out Odd-Hey! Odd Give it back!" The voices became closer. I started to sneak away from the tree and suddenly someone ran into me and knocked me to the ground. "Odd! hey...uh..." The voice trailed off. The guy the ran into me got off and helped me up. "Sorry about that." The guy had blond spiky hair with a bit of purple in the middle. He was a little shorter than me and scrawny. "I'm Odd. Odd Della-Robia." He picked up a computer case from the ground. He handed it to the other guy, "This is Jeremie." "Jeremie Belpois. Nice to meet you." Jeremie had blonde hair and thick glasses. Two more figures appeared from behind the shrubbery. "Oh and these two are Ulrich and Yumi." He motioned toward a boy with brown hair who was slightly taller than me and a black-haired girl who was at least 2 inches taller than me. Judging from the look Jeremie gave Ulrich something must be going on between the two. Ulrich and Yumi blushed a deep crimson and looked away. Ulrich stood with Odd and Yumi with Jeremie. I decided to break the silence and introduce myself, "I'm Anna Enders. I just transferred here from the UK." Ulrich's eyes seemed to light up when is said the UK. I brushed it off. We all walked back to campus talking about our classes and what not. Yumi stopped and started walking towards the gate, "Ciao guys, Oh and nice meeting you Anna!" "Why is she going that way? Won't she get in trouble?" I asked confused. "She lives here, close to the school, she's not a boarder student." Jeremie clarified. When we got to the dorms we said goodnight then went our ways. I snuck into my room quietly and headed to bed. 'Well At least I made some new friends, and we have a few classes together: Ms. Hertz physics class, Gym, and history, and Yumi and I have english together.' I yawned and started to fall asleep thinking of my new friends.


	3. Chapter 2:Awkward Encounter

I walked out of my dorm room dressed and ready for breakfast. "Hurry it up in there Sissy! Other people need to take showers too!" I small girl with two red pigtails said. A girl emerged from the bathroom steam flowing out from behind her. The girl had straight black hair, a pink robe, and pink bunny slippers. I let out a laugh when I saw her choice of foot wear. She looked at me, "Something funny to you?" She asked bitterly. "Yeah, nice shoes. " She looked down at her feet and red streaked across her face. "You better watch it newbie." She said stomping away. 'Newbie?' I shook my head and laughed again. I headed down to the cafeteria for a well deserved breakfast.

After I got my food I looked for a place to sit. The first person, or persons hair, I saw was Odd. I walked over to their table. Ulrich and Odd looked up at me, "Hey Anna!" Odd said, he had syrup on his face from his breakfast. I laughed, "Hi guys. May I sit with you?" "Sure." Ulrich said pulling out the seat next to him. I smiled and sat down. "So Anna," Jeremie said sitting next to Odd "How do you like Kadic Academy so far?" "It's nice and all but I don't like being surrounded by 'girly girls' and 'divas' all the time." I said picking at the sausage and eggs on my plate. "I know how you feel." Yumi said sitting next to me. Odd looked at me then at my plate, I slid the plate over to him and he dug in. "Ah, well if it isn't my favorite group of troublemakers! Ishiyama,Stern,Belpois, and Della-Robia. I see you've inducted into your group. Well try to stay out of trouble you five." Jim said passing by our table. Each of us looked at one another confused by what he meant by 'troublemakers'.  
~After School~  
I walked into the gym. It was empty. I set down my bag and pulled out my pointe shoes I slipped them on over my pink tights. I adjusted my black leotard and pink tights. I started the music on my portable radio and did my warm-up routine. When I was warmed up I put on another song and practiced my dance. I did each move with precision and dedication. I completed the dance with few imperfections that needed to be worked out. The music ended, I bowed and I heard clapping. I looked over towards the door, Jim and Ulrich were clapping. I blushed a deep crimson and walked over. "I'm sorry. I thought I could practice in here. I'll go now." I said bowing my head. Jim laughed, I looked up, "It's fine. Pencak Silat practice doesn't begin until 8:00. It's only 7:30. You had every right to use the open space to practice. Say, did you come up with that routing yourself?" I nodded. I noticed Ulrich was still smiling at me. "Ah, I remember when I was a professional dancer. I was good too." "You were a professional dancer." Ulrich and I asked in unison. "Well uhm-yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it. Anyways, I'll be right back I have to go get the mats from the field." Jim left the gym leaving Ulrich and I standing there awkwardly. "You're really good Anna. Can I see it again? From the beginning I mean. If-if you want to I mean..." He trailed off. I smiled, "Sure." I walked to the middle of the gym and started the music. I redid the dance not missing a beat, I finished and bowed to Ulrich. He clapped again smiling brightly at me. I packed up my things replaced my pointe shoes for my regular shoes and headed towards the door. "Bye Ulrich see y-" I tripped over one of the mats Jim had brought in. I fell forwards and Ulrich caught me. He helped me back up,we both were blushing a deep crimson. "Bye." I almost whispered. "Bye..." He said equally as quite. I hurried to my dorm room, my heart racing.  
I put on my red robe with green and purple Polk-a-dots on it and headed to the showers. It was 8:45 so it was void of anyone else. I took a hot shower and thought about what had occurred no more than 20 minutes ago. I finished my shower and headed to my room, I dressed in my pajamas: a red nightgown with red socks, and lay in my bed thinking about what had happened. I brushed it off as a friendly gesture and attempted to lull myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3:The Secret

**A/N: This chapter takes place two months after Anna came to Kadic and after school.**

I sat in a tree in the forest waiting for the others. We all had gotten to know one another quite well and they decided that we should meet in the forest to talk about something important. "Hey Anna!" Odd yelled waving like a maniac, then tripping over a root and landing on his face into the dirt. I jumped out of the tree laughing. I helped him up and saw the others approach. I smiled, "about time you guys got here! I've waited forever! So what's up?" They all looked at one another, "Anna can you keep a secret?" Jeremie asked seriously. "Of course." I replied changing to a more serious tone. The group led me a small clearing. Everyone looked around, then Ulrich lifted the lid to a man-hole open. I watched confused yet intrigued. They lead me through the sewers and to what appeared to be a seemingly abandoned factory. We entered an elevator and Jeremie typed in a code, the door closed and we descended to the lower level of the building. The doors opened and revealed a computer monitor and chair. Jeremie sat in the chair and the monitor came to life. "Anna we want you to join our group. Our group of Lyoko warriors." He smiled changing the atmosphere of the room from serious to happy. The others were looking a me expectantly. "What 's Lyoko?" I asked. "A virtual world here our mortal enemy lives." Odd said sounding like some sort of super hero."It's also my home." sad an angelic voice. We all turned towards the monitor. "Wow! Who is that?!" I asked running up to the screen. "I'm Aelita. I live on Lyoko." She explained. "Were trying to find a way to materialize Aelita into the real world so we can shut down the super calculator and stop X.A.N.A before he becomes too powerful and destroys the world." Jeremie explained. "Oh...This all sounds really amazing but how do we do it? How do we get to Lyoko?" "Follow us." Yumi and Ulrich grabbed my arms and led me to the elevator followed by Odd. They pushed the button and we descended to the next level the factory. The doors opened and we walked into a room with three pod looking things. "Anna. If you really want to be part of our group get into one of the pods. I have already created a character card for you so we don't have to wait for one. I stepped into the pod closest to me, "Ulrich and Yumi go with her." "Hey! What about me Einstein?!" Odd said hurt showing in his voice. "Go after them Odd." He gave me a thumbs up and the pod closed. "Transfer Anna, transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi." Jeremies voice could be heard throughout the room. "Scanner Anna, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi. Virtualization." There was a blast of air then I felt weightless. I was hanging in the air and then dropped. I landed on my butt followed by Ulrich then by Yumi. "Odd will join you in a second." Jeremie said. Aelita helped me up and hugged me, "It's so nice to meet you Anna." She released me smiling. Ulrich stood on my left wearing a yellow and orange samurai outfit and Yumi stood on my left wearing a traditional geisha costume. "Wow you guys look incredible." Odd suddenly appeared behind Ulrich. "Odd you look like-" "A giant purple cat. I know pretty cool huh?" I shook my head then realized I was also in a different outfit: a red ninja-like outfit with a facemask and everything! "So Anna what kind of weapons and powers do you have?" Yumi asked showing off her fan. I pulled a scythe from the holder on my back, "As far as weapons go I have a really cool scythe. But powers, I don't know." I put the scythe away. "Trying running!" Ulrich sad excited. I ran towards a nearby cluster of trees then back but nothing happened. I shrugged. "Uh-oh Red alert guys X.A.N.A has spotted you. There are monsters heading your way. The activated tower is west from your current position." I followed the others to the tower thing. We came across a block looking thing that Odd called a 'Blok' a gross looking bug thing that Yumi called a 'Kankerlot' and a metal sphere thing called a 'Mega-Tank'. I used my scythe to kill several Bloks and Kankerlots. Ulrich had told me to stay away from the Mega-Tank. I felt a sharp pain in my leg and realized I'd been shot by a monster. "Anna 80 life points left." Jeremie updated me. Yumi and I battled the oncoming Kankerlots and Bloks while Odd and Ulrich dealt with the Mega-Tank. I looked over at Yumi and saw her get turned into pixels. I freaked. "Yum?!" I screamed. "It's okay Anna she's fine she's back at the factory. Keep going." Jeremie said. I fought off the last Blok and checked on Odd and Ulrich. Odd got the same thing as Yumi then Ulrich killed the monster. Aelita ran to the tower. Suddenly another wave of Kankerlots showed up, Ulrich and I fought them off until Jeremie yelled, "The Scyphozoa!" Ulrich got shot and devirtualized leaving me to save Aelita. A jellyfish-like creäture stood in front of her tentacle almost around her. I suddenly appeared next to Aelita. I Slashed the symbol on its head and killed it. Aelita smiled t me and ran to the tower. "I smiled to myself then felt a pain in my chest and leg, a Kankerlot had shot me. I fell to the ground and passed out. I woke up in the pod it opened revealing my friends smiling faces. I slowly stood up and they steadied me then pulled me into a group hug. "Welcome to our group Anna." They all cheered in delight.


	5. Lyoko Character Introduction

Name: Anna Enders

Age:13

Gender: Female

Weapon: Scythe

Powers/Abilities: Teleportation and invisibility

Appearance: Hair in bun, mask over mouth and forehead, gray eyes.

Clothes: Red ninja outfit.


	6. Chapter 4: A New Perspective

~A week later~

Trapped. I was trapped in a corner monsters were swarming me. I tried to shield myself but I kept taking damage, even after I was sure that I had lost more than a hundred life points they continued to attack. The pain increased as they tirelessly shot at me. I woke up with a start, cold sweat drenched my body. I slowly got out of bed and grabbed my towel, I cleaned my face with the towel then headed to the showers. I took a hot shower wanting the cold to leave my body and never return. I finished my shower, got dressed, and headed to the cafeteria. I could see my reflection in my mobile screen. I was pale, not ghostly pale, but pale enough to be considered 'not alright.'

I walked into the cafeteria, got my food, then sat with Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich. I sat down next to Odd and didn't bother to acknowledge the fact that everyone was looking at me. "Anna are you...alright?" Yumi asked concern in her voice. I looked up at her and smiled weakly, "Yeah, just tired. I had a nightmare last night and I'm just a little shaken. I'll be fine." I poked at my breakfast then slid it over to Odd. "You know Anna, if you don't eat you won't have very much energy for the rest of the day." Jeremie said sitting with us. Everyone carried on with the usual chatter until evil invaded our territory. "Hello Ulrich Dear!" Sissy said standing at the head of the table. Yumi rolled her eyes and the mood at the table seemed to decrease. "What do you want Sissy?" Ulrich asked a glimmer of hostility in his voice. "Ulrich, I think we should take our relationship to the next level and-" "Sissy can't you tell he is uninterested?" I asked not bothering to let her finish her proposal. She shot me a look then continued, "We should go on a date! We could-" "Sissy you really are persistent. Just leave him alone, he obviously doesn't want to hang out with the likes of you." I said surprising myself at how rude I was being, or was it the fact that Sissy was too clingy and needed to back off- a lot. Everyone looked at me all were shocked at how hostile and angry I had become with Sissy. I looked back at Sissy whose eyes were not white with a small red X.A.N.A symbol in her iris'. "Geez Sissy don't freak out. Leave us alone will ya?" The others stood, "Anna get away from her she's X.A.N.A-fied!" Odd said trying to get me to stand by pulling on my arm. "X.A.N.A-Wha-" Sissy grabbed me by my throat and lifted me in the air. The cafeteria filled with screams and shrieks of terror. I felt no air enter or leave my body I kicked and tried get free of her grasp. Ulrich threw his tray at Sissys head, "Over here Sissy you big dope!" She released me and I fell to the ground, hit my head on the table and blacked out.  
I awoke with a splitting headache and the inability to move my neck or take deep breaths. I was in the factory. Jeremie sat in his usual chair typing away, "Hurry guys, for all we know Anna could take a turn for the worst and stop breathing any-Anna!" Jeremie said looking at me, "Are you okay? You took quite a beating. Glad to see you awake." He turned back tot he computer. I touched my neck and could feel large bruises from where Sissy had grabbed me. I examined my head next finding a large bump and little bit of dry and fresh blood. The elevator opened to reveal a battered Ulrich. "Ulrich great timing. You alright? Did you fight off Sissy?" I looked at Ulrich, my head started to hurt again. "Never mind Ulrich, tell us in the morning" He typed something in the computer, Ulrich walked over to me, "You alright?" he asked concern showed in his eyes. A bright light appeared. "You'll be alright. I promise." He said then we returned to the past.


	7. Chapter 5: Trouble

I eased my way from sleep and into reality. I stretched and stood up. Saturday, the best day of the week, no school,no teacher, no problems, hopefully. I did my morning routine and headed down to the cafeteria. I met up with Ulrich and Yumi at the arches. They were both blushing when I arrived. I smiled and cleared my throat, announcing my two looked at me startled, their expressions changed when they saw it was me. "Hey guys. Wanna, uh, head to breakfast?" I asked holding back a giggle. "Sure. I think Odd and Jeremie are there already." Yumi, Ulrich, and I walked silently. We made our way to the table. Odd and Jeremie were arguing about Kiwi again, "I never said he was dumb Odd!" Jeremie said crossing his arms and pushing his glasses up on his nose. I ate my croissant and listened to the others talk about this and that. "Since it's Saturday why don't we go do stuff?" Odd suggested. "Good idea Odd." Ulrich said looking at the others for their opinion. "Anna?" Odd said. Everyone was looking at me. "Sure. Sounds like fun." "Yeah!" Odd said and fist pumped in the air.  
The group decided we should spend our Saturday in town . We would meet in our usual spot in the forest at 12:30 It was currently 12:45 and no one had shown up yet. I sighed and leaned my back against the trunk of the tree and waited. My vibrated in my pocket, "Hello?" I said hoping it was the others. "Anna! Its Yumi! You need to get-" The line dropped and a beeping noise emanated from the other line. I hung up confused, _I hope Yumi's okay._ I waited there my thoughts preoccupied. Eventually my eyelids began to grow heavy, I yawned and started to drift off into a deep slumber. I awoke to someone shaking me furiously, "Anna! Wake up!" I woke up startled. I jumped up,pushed the person away from me and took a defensive stance. I looked and saw Ulrich staring at me, "Oh, hi Ulrich." I said with a smile. There was a loud crashing sound back towards where the school was. "What was that?!" I asked taken aback by the noise. "XANA launched an attack. lets go before it finds us." Ulrich grabbed my hand and ran, I followed. We dodged oncoming trees and tried to stay on the path. Eventually we ended up at a steep hill. Ulrich slid down the hill without faltering. I followed more carefully but slipped and tumbled down.I tried to cover my face with my arms and got various amounts of scrapes and bruises. When I reached the bottom Ulrich turned around and let out an audible gasp. I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head, on my arms, and in my left knee. I tried to stand but knees buckled and I fell, Ulrich helped me up slowly. I felt the part of my head that hurt, it was immersed in blood. I glanced at Ulrich, He was asking me something that I couldn't quite understand. "Ulrich, my head is...bleeding." I said. Ulrich lifted my bangs revealing a large gash and blood. Ulrichs eyes widened, "Anna we need to get help. Get on my back and no matter what **do not go to sleep**. Promise. Promise me you won't go to sleep." He said putting his pinky finger out, I wrapped mine around his, "I promise." He lifted me up and ran deeper into the woods. I could feel my brain wanting to pull away from reality but I forced myself to stay awake, I promised him I would. My eyes started to grow heavier and heavier. We eventually made it to the factory. Ulrich took me to the scanner room immediately and placed me in a scanner then went up the ladder and told Jeremie what had happened. I slowly started to fall into slumber. A sleep unlike any other I had ever experienced. "Anna!" I heard Ulrichs voice say as I closed my eyes. There was a whoosh sound then a cool blast of air. The next thing I knew I was in Lyoko in the forest sector. I sat up, the pain had subsided. Ulrich was running towards me, he looked worried. I then noticed he was not looking at me, but at something else. I turned around and saw a Mega-Tank and two Krabs coming towards me. I gasped and attempted to stand up. I slowly stood and thought about Ulrich, I appeared next him, or rather where he was. I heard the sounds of lasers being fired. "Ulrich!" I yelled. He looked around then spotted me. He super-sprinted to me dodging the incoming lasers and hugged me, "Are you okay?!" he nearly knocked me over. I nodded and he let go. He suddenly grabbed his shoulder, "60 life points left Ulrich, be careful you two." Jeremie lectured. I pulled my scythe from the sheath on my back and blocked several incoming lasers. Ulrich sprinted to the monsters and took down the Krabs. Suddenly a large laser came shooting towards me, I rolled out of the way and teleported behind the Mega-Tank it turned around and opened its shell, charging another laser. I stabbed the eye and it rolled back and exploded. Ulrich walked towards me, "Where is everyone?" I asked looking around and sheathing my scythe. "Aelita just got to the tower, Odd is with her, and Yumi is fighting of the specter." Jeremie said "Ready guys? Return to the past now." A bright light appeared and engulfed everything.  
I was, once again, waiting at the tree, except this time everyone was here on time. We headed into town saw a movie, we saw 'The Great Mutation', visited the arcade, and visited the best cafe I've ever been to. We headed back to Kadic at around 4 o'clock. I learned a lot about my friends and I even learned how to slay vampire-zombie hybrids. I prefer this day than the last. At the end of the day we headed to the factory to talk to Aelita and tell her about the movie and how Odd and Ulrich got beat by Yumi and I at Foosball. When we arrived in the super computer room Jeremie sat in his usual chair and the monitor lit up. He put on the headset and typed something. "Aelita? Aelita are you there?" He asked he seemed happier when he was at the factory than anywhere else. The usual screen popped up but Aelita wasn't there. We looked at one another confused. "Aelita? Guys. Get to the scanners. I think Aelita's in trouble." We were in the elevator before Jeremie could turn around and say it. _I hope Aelita's okay..._


End file.
